


Talking About...

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, bad everything actually, chat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a chat fic where the members of Karasuno which i could think of chat names for talk about stuffalso i realise it's basically a sin here and all but i'm not a memelord or a vine expert, so i guess this chat fic can be dedicated to all the non memelords who still want to read a chat ficI won't be linking to things, or anything like that,,,





	1. Dinosaurs and Breaking Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a chat fic. Hope I can look at it in a month's time and it won't suck horribly to me.  
> If anyone could tell me how to write these things better it would be much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Not all of the members of Karasuno will be in this, because I, personally, find it really difficult to keep up with the usernames of like, 20 gazillion different characters at once, so sorry :-(  
> And also, I can't think of a "witty" name for everyone
> 
> Usernames:  
> sookyshima: Tsukishima  
> Hinata, Eater of Souls: ... If you can't figure it out...  
> Kageyameha: See above.  
> Gucci Sweet Potato: Yamaguchi  
> Sugar Daddy: Sugawara  
> Diechi: Daichi

**Some of Karasuno, Fight - chat**

**Sugar Daddy** : Since this chat is new, let's do... Icebreakers!! If you could make anything happen, right now, what would you do?

 **kageyameha** : I'D MAKE IT SO THAT HINATA WASN'T SUCH A DUMBASS!!!

 **sookyshima** : Oh, that's never going to happen. Not even the miracles of God, mixed with magic, mixed with dandelion wishes, mixed with birthday wishes, to the power of infinity squared can make that happen.

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : shut,,, up bakayama and u too tsukki

 **sookyshima** : But, I suppose I'd want to meet a dinosaur... And it's Tsukishima.

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : but wouldnt a dinasaur totally break ur glasses, tsukki

 **Diechi** : I'd be a little bit more concered about the dinosaur stepping on him and killing him immediately if I WERE YOU, HINATA! :-)

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : yes but if that happened his glasses would break..

 **Gucci Sweet Potato** : tsukki i can buy you new ones its ok

 **sookyshima** : Maybe if a dinosaur stepped on my face, I could die, or go to hospital, and never talk to you guys face to face again...

 **Sugar Daddy** : Don't be so negative!

 **sookyshima** : I was being hopeful.

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : i heard somewhere that dinosuars evolved from brids is that true tsukki

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls:** *dinosaurs

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : *birds

 **sookyshima** : It was the other way around you absolute moron.

 **kameyameha** : DUMBASS

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** :

sruasonid*

sdrib*

ikkust eurt taht si sdirb morf devlove srausonid taht erehwemos draeh i

 **Diechi** : Hinata, isn't Tsukishima meant to be the smartass in Karasuno? I'll make you run laps just because of that horrible, horrible joke.

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls:** Okay!!!

 **sookyshima** : You've failed to take into account how clinically insane Hinata is, clearly.

 **kageyameha** : I'LL BEAT YOU HINATA!!!!!

 **Sugar Daddy** : ...Anyone else got a response to my icebreaker?

 **Gucci Sweet Potato** : id make it so that i knew how to break ice well

 **sookyshima** : with a pickaxe

 **Gucci Sweet Potato:** oh okay...

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : u have us to talk tooooooo youll be okkkkk

 **kageyameha** : HINATA

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls:** yes, kageyama?!?! o.0

 **kageyameha** : YOUR SPIKES ARE SO WEAK THEY CAN'T EVEN BREAK ICE YOU SHITTY DUMBASS

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : well,,, well ur tosses are so weak that... umm...

 **sookyshima** : I think that if the world was powered on stupidity, you would be able to power the entire galaxy, ten times over. And by "you" I mean Hinata _alone_.

 **Gucci Sweet Potato** : did i start this???

 **sookyshima** : Yes, now can you find a way to end it? Please?

 **Gucci Sweet Potato** : see you n-next chapter on talking about...

 **sookyshima** : bye to you as well, yamaguchi??

 **sookyshima** : pfft, lame


	2. Rabbits and Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> completely unedited and unrevised as per usual from the laziest woman alive
> 
> tsukki and yamaguchi focused bc they're cute imo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bad. also tell me your opinions on side b so i can see whether or not it sucks or not
> 
> side b is intended to be where two characters interact by themselves, or a side story, or a chat between two people not in the group with the six. all three. yes.

**Hinata, Eater of Souls** : yo im bored and you guys exist!!! so hecking talk to me plssssssss

 **kageyameha** : *FUCKING

 **kageyameha** : FTFY

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : but thats so much more ruder,,, you shouldn't say that

 **sookyshima** : Hinata, it isn't like you're an innocent little baby or a cute little bunny rabbit. You can handle a word. Unless I'm overestimating you here?

 **kageyameha** : YOU ARE

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : but what if i wanna be a cute litle bunny rabbit?????

 **sookyshima** : Then you've got the "little" part down pat... but you need some work on the cute part.

 **Gucci Sweet Potato** : and the bunny part as well. you're kinda just little

 **kageyameha** : A LITTLE SHIT IS WHAT YOU ARE

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : ...

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : a little poo

 **kageyameha** : OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE

 **Sugar Daddy** : Can we go back to talking about bunnies? I like bunnies. They're peaceful, and cute.

 **sookyshima** : And less annoying than all of you.

 **sookyshima** : But dinosaurs are still better.

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : oh come on that was so last chapter

 **Diechi** : I hate to say it but I agree with Hinata.

 **Gucci Sweet Potato** : its ok tsukki we can talk about dinosaurs alone if you wanna

 **sookyshima** : It doesn't have to be about dinosaurs, it just shouldn't be with these people.

 **Diechi** : As your captain I'm meant to bring you all together and stuff, so... I'm not giving you a choice.

 **sookyshima** : Oh, come on. I talk way more in this chat than you.

 **Sugar Daddy** : Anyway, bunnies! Bunnies are cute, don't you think! Aren't bunnies just the best thing?

 **Diechi** : Whatever makes you happy :-)

 **kageyameha** : CATS ARE WAY BETTER THAN BUNNIES IDK WHAT YOU PENIS ENGULFING DICKHOLES ARE ON ABOUT

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : noooo the best pets are dogs

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : tsukishima don't you dare even think of putting your opinion on this matter in

 **sookyshima** : Dinosaurs are way better than cats, dogs, and bunnies beca-

 **sookyshima** : ...

 **Gucci Sweet Potato** : no the best animals are those tiny teacup ones or those shetland ponies

 **sookyshima** : Imagine having a Shetland dinosaur...

 **Hinata, Eater of Souls** : imagine having a shetland dog

 **Sugar Daddy** : Imagine having a Shetland bunny rabbit...

 **kageyameha:** IMAGINE HAVING A SHETLAND HONEY BADGER

 **Diechi** : It's nice to see you all can agree on at least... half of an opinion... Imagine having a Shetland naked mole rat...

 **Gucci Sweet Potato** : imagine a shetland shetland

 **Diechi** : Aaaaand you've ruined it. Nice.

 

_**Side B: Alone, Talking About Things:** _

 

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️: hiiiiii tsukki!!

 **Tsukki** : Hi.

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : do you really hate talking with the group???

 **Tsukki** : Of course not! I have a reputation to keep intact, Yamaguchi...

 **Tsukki** : But no, I do like talking to them, it's just that after an entire day of volleyball, talking to them gets draining, you know?

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : yeah i get that

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : alone time is important

 **Tsukki** : Honestly, I do try to be as nice as I can, and I enjoy their company. Their antics are amusing, in the same way watching cringe compilations and videos of people falling over continuously is amusing.

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : sorry for asking but why do you like dinosaurs so much anyway?

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : you don't have to answer if you don't want to its ok tsukki

 **Tsukki** : No, it's fine. I don't really know, actually. It's just, I've been really interested in them ever since I was young, almost like Hinata with volleyball.

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : really? that's so cute!

 **Tsukki** : Most people who I know think it's lame. I guess it's weird to be so interested in them, but I can't help it. They make me happy.

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : nah it isn't lame!! why would it be??

 **Tsukki** : I don't really get it either. I guess most people are just more interested in movies and Netflix, but I don't really see the thing that makes what I like so weird compared to that.

 **Tsukki** : But I can still connect to people over music, usually. Most people don't think music is lame.

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : i don't get why people care about what a person likes to do for fun

 **Tsukki** : Unless it's killing puppies or stealing from the elderly, in which case it's perfectly reasonable to care.

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : Touché.

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukki!

 **Tsukki** : Happy Dick-Sucking and Diamond Rings Day. Happy Alone Day. Happy V-Card Day. Anyway, have a lovely day.

 **Yamaguchi** ❤️ : you too!

 

Tsukishima gave a small smile, put on his headphones and listened to a playlist, filled with sappy love songs, and plopped down on his bed. He was surprised that Yamaguchi didn't care about hearing about the dinosaurs, after all, people generally don't like sitting through long chats on subjects they don't care about. He wasn't planning on dwelling on why Yamaguchi was so nice to him, or his reasons for doing so. He was just planning on being grateful for it.

He flicked the light switch off and fell asleep.


End file.
